Games We Play
by Chayanne
Summary: Kakashi x Sakura: Some games are more fun with two. Short one shot. Contains characters from "Team seven". I might add more chapters if I come up with ideas.


_Disclaimer I don't own Naruto._

_Silly short story I came up with. Characters from "Team seven" are in this. KakashixSakura_

_M for suggestive themes. _

**Games we play**

* * *

"No..."

"Well why not? It will fit there."

"No it _won't_, I'm telling you it won't."

"Yes it _will_"

"No it won't. Listen to me for once!"

"I am! And I'm telling you it will fit there."

"No… it won't"

"It will! Look, see it will."

"Humph"

"What? I'm guessing _you_ wanted to put it there?"

"No, it just ruins everything."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'll take it out and put it somewhere else then."

"Too late you've already done it."

"Well damn it Sakura, you need to say something sooner."

"I did!"

"No, you said no. This doesn't tell me squat."

"I did say something."

"Well then make your move."

"Fine"

"Whoa wait, you can't do _that_"

"Yes I can!"

"No, it won't work"

"Yes it will work."

"I'm telling you it won't!"

"It _will_ Kakashi, look there it goes now."

Kakashi groaned as he watched the little wooden blocks scatter across the floor, "I told you it wouldn't work"

Sakura sighed looking at the fallen tower. "Well darn, I thought it would."

"You need to be _smarter_ Sakura."

"You need to be less _anal_ Kakashi."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You know exactly what that means." Sakura smirked looking at her game partner. Slowly she picked up the fallen blocks looking up at Kakashi. He watched her before helping himself. "Honestly Kakashi, why do we play these games?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"You know what I mean," she said leaning over the board. Sakura smiled up at him with a tiny pout about her lips. He turned his head away pretending not to look at her. Sakura was annoyed by this action. Climbing over the small board in the middle she sat next to him. "Kakashi, how long has it been since we started these games?"

He sighed looking at her from the corner of his eye, "Years… Months… Days, honestly though I don't think I would have a better game partner then you."

"I'm flattered"

"You should be. I could have picked _Sasuke_ for a partner."

Sakura gasped slightly and hit his shoulder with her hand, "That is _not_ funny."

"No it isn't, he's not good at the tower game." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh… you meant actual _games_."

"What did you _think_ I meant?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow, "On second though I don't want to know what you are thinking."

"_OH_ honestly!"

"Oh I see. Well if you want to play _that_ game we can." He said leaning over putting his arm around her. She giggled slightly.

"You know I would any day." Sakura closed her eyes slightly, as he pulled closer to her for a small kiss. "Less mochi Kakashi, you're starting to taste like Bean paste."

Pulling back Kakashi blushed lightly, "Sorry…"

"No need," she commented pulling him closer again for another kiss. The moment seemed to last forever until they heard something from behind them.

"_Honestly_ you two, take it somewhere else."

"Obito you are home early."

"Yeah, I have a friend coming over for dinner now if you two don't mind… or _would_ mind take it somewhere else, your embarrassing me!"

"Oh Honey don't be that way."

"Humph… act your age for once."

"I am!"

"_Right_…" Obito commented over his shoulder walking the other way.

"Well I guess we can continue this game later."

"Why later when there is _now?_"

"Kakashi?"

He smirked looking down at Sakura. Her eyes brightened when she understood his idea. "Let's go."

"Alright," He got up holding out his hand for hers; she took hold and pulled herself up. Leaving the wooden blocks on the floor where they were. Obito came around the corner sighing slightly he began to clean up the wooden blocks.

"Swear, when will they stop acting like children? I'll never figure them out."

"Obito-chan?"

Obito turned around to his surprise that Fai had let herself in. "Fai you should have knocked I would have let you in."

"Why? I wanted to surprise you. What is that?" She pointed to the wooden blocks in his hands.

"It's a Tower game that Hahaue and Chichiue were playing."

"How do you play?"

"I can show you if you'd like."

"Sure sounds like fun."

Obito smiled slightly when he realized that _some_ games are more interesting with two people. "Alright, let's play then."

* * *

-Fin-

_I might add chapters if I come up with ideas. Have a game idea? Tell me I'll think of a story around it._


End file.
